Harry Potter: The Henderson Version
by Tidemaster
Summary: Cyrus Henderson discovers the wizarding world when he bumps into Bellatrix Lestrange. Soon he learns that he's in a bigger mess than he's ever been before
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. But I do own Cyrus Henderson.

 **Chapter 1: The Encounter**

It was a very cold and rainy day. 56 year old Cyrus Henderson was on his way through a forest to his house on the hill. He was wearing his usual outfit which was a black shirt and black pants lined with golden rims and pockets. In addition he wore his black cloak which was also outlined with gold. His hat was also black and outlined with gold and same for his boots. He walked with a limp on his left leg and had a cane(again black with a golden tip). His right hand was wearing a black glove but he wasn't wearing one on his left.

He wondered through the forest until he came to a patch where no trees were growing. Two women came out from the side. One of the women, a black haired, middle aged woman, stopped and looked at Cyrus. She let out a wicked chuckle.

" Look what we have here, sissy. A muggle. Ooohh this will be fun."

"not now Bella. We have to get back to the Dark Lord before he realizes we're missing." The other woman replied.

"you go ahead. Just tell him I'm hunting muggles." The black haired woman began walking closer to Cyrus while the other continued walking along the path.

Cyrus could sense a dual coming. So he watched the woman approach him cautiously.

" allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. Death Eater and Servant to the Dark Lord." the woman stated.

"if you're a servant then you do stuff for free and have no saying in it." Cyrus always like to tease his rivals. But most of the time he was actually persuading them to changes sides. And it normally worked.

"shut it Muggle!" Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it at Cyrus.

"a stick? Gal you need more than that to defeat anyone."

"it's a wand! I'm a witch. And proud of it." Bellatrix was become more impatient. The muggle was opposing her, something she didn't like at all.

"A witch? Boy you guys are getting common."

"what do you mean?" Bellatrix knew that the Death Eaters weren't exactly discrete with their magic on Muggles but this still took her by surprise.

"ran into one the other day. Poor guy got full blast of my Ballista. Fried him like a chicken. Literally close to nothing was left of him. Except his bones and some bits of his robes. That's just about it." Cyrus spoke as if this was ordinary to him.

But to Bellatrix this struck something a memory. Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, had been killed yesterday by ,what the Dark Lord believed to be, a group of Aurors. But only his bones and some of his clothes was found, exactly like the wizard Cyrus said he ran into. Her anger grew extremely high once she figured it out.

"you killed my husband." She said, obviously angry." You killed Rodolphus! Oh I'll get my revenge! _Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a bright flash of green light that hit Cyrus's gloved hand. But rather than killing him, it bounced off and hit a tree, killing that instead. Bellatrix stood there gaping.

"how can you survive that? How can you survive the deadly Avada Kedavra?" She was so shocked that she seemed to be struggling to speak.

"dunno. Though you did hit my metal hand." Cyrus brushed himself off from the leaves knocked off the dead tree when the curse hit.

"well I won't be making the same mistake twice." She aimed for his left leg." _Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse hit but did absolutely nothing. Cyrus sighed.

"That would have been a good shot had it not been that you it my peg leg."

"it doesn't look like a peg leg"

"it's easy to disguise. Just put a boot on it and strap it down." Cyrus then looked up at the sky."oh dear. It's going to hail."

"wait what?!"

"in addition to being a pioneer and adventurer, I'm also a weatherman. You have to know how to predict the weather when you sail the seven seas." Cyrus then opened a small bag he had on the right side of his waist and pulled out an umbrella. He opened it and connected the the base to the tip of his cane. It covered him perfectly. "5...4...3...2...1..."

The moment he said 1 it began hailing. The hail was smashing to bits on Cyrus's umbrella protecting him. But Bellatrix was unlucky. The hail was golf ball sized. Bellatrix was desperately trying to protect herself but unfortunately a larger hail piece hit her right on the head. She fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Cyrus looked at her body for a few seconds before saying,

"well I can't just leave her here to die." He sighed. He leaned down and picked Bellatrix up." Sometimes I hate doing the right thing."

He began to continue his walk home, now carring the unconscious Bellatrix. This was going to be a rough.

 **Author's note:** First chapter of my first story on this website. If you see any errors please tell me. And also tell me what you think of the overall story and your theories of what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. But I own Cyrus Henderson.**

 **Chapter 2**

Cyrus placed Bellatrix on a bed in his basement. It was a medium sized room, filled with a lot of stuff(mostly scientific). Cyrus grabbed Bellatrix's wand and then reached into his waist bag to pull a second, charred-looking wand.

"looks the same,except for the burn marks." Cyrus placed the charred wand back into his bag but he took Bellatrix's to a table at the other side of the room. He placed it on the table and grabbed a big, dusty old book off the shelf. It was titled "Book of Magic".

"this thing has really gotten dusty. Okay now where is the chapter about how to extract wand powers..." Cyrus scrolled through the pages until he found a page titled "Wand Extracting".

"finally. Now let's see here. Crush the wand with a pestle in a mortar." Cyrus grabbed a large mortar, placed Bellatrix's wand in it(it was a perfect fit), and began crushing it with a large pestle. Red sparks flew as the wand got crushed to splinters and then into fine dust.

"next step. Pour the wand dust into water, mix it with a spoon, and pour it back into the mortar." He dumped the dust into a glass of water and mixed it with a spoon. Again red sparks flew up into the air and the water became a shiny silver liquid. He poured the liquid into the mortar than looked back at the instructions.

"final step. Tap with a wand twice. Sometimes these make no sense. You need two wands for this." He pulled out the charred wand from his bag and tapped the liquid twice. The liquid began to glow very bright before exploding. It was replaced with glowing red dust.

"right. Now time to try it-" there was a knock upstairs on the front door." Who on earth could that be? Especially in this storm..." he walked up the stairs to the door and opened it. A hooded figure was standing there. Cyrus didn't see his face but could tell the guy was a wizard because their was a wand sticking out of the guy's pocket.

"who the devil are you?"

" my name is Remus Lupin. I was wondering if you could come with me." The hooded figure said in a calm voice.

"where exactly?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld place"

Cyrus looked at the figure a bit more closely before saying,

"why should I trust you?"

"a very wise question. But if you are saying what I think you're saying, I'm not a Death Eater." Remus pulled up his right sleeve to show nothing there.

"what's that mean?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we have go." Remus than moved back a few feet. Cyrus, though still suspicious, followed Remus, watching very closely in case he tried to do anything.

—

Remus stoped between number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld place and handed Cyrus a piece of paper.

"read this" he said.

Cyrus unfolded the paper which said "Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is Number 12 Grimmauld place."

"no idea what that means but okay." The moment Cyrus finished his sentence, the ground began to shake and a house appeared between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld place.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld place." Remus walked up to the door and knocked.

"why don't you use the doorbell?"

" because of Ms. Black. But even knocking doesn't help." replied Remus. The door was opened by pink haired woman.

"whatcha Remus! Oh I see you brought someone with you."

"Cyrus may I introduce you to Tonks. Tonks, this is Cyrus Henderson." Remus then entered the house followed by Cyrus.

"how do you live in this place? It's totally trashed."

"it was abandoned for years. It belonged to a friend of mine Sirius Black. He was killed a couple months ago by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Cyrus had Bellatrix Lestrange unconscious in his basement. He intended to confront her when she woke up about this. And because her wand was history, he would have a better chance.

"but you in a way have avenged him. You killed Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus. So Bellatrix is most likely destroyed by his death. I just wonder how you killed him." Remus looked at Cyrus.

" I used this." Cyrus withdrew what looked like a crossbow. But it had a big gun barrel in the middle instead of an arrow launcher. It was black with the word Ballista written in gold on both sides." This thing is probably one of the most powerful weapons in existence."

"that thing looks very impressive. But I think you need a wand."

"I have a wand." He proceeded to pull out the charred wand."belonged to that Rodolphus. Guess it's mine now."

"but you still probably don't know many spells." Remus grabbed a book from a shelf." Everything you need to know about spells." He handed it to Cyrus." But the real reason I brought you hear is to ask you if you would like to join the Order of the Phoenix"

"and what's the Order of the Phoenix?" Cyrus opened the book and scrolled through the pages,examining it.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards who are against He-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eaters. You might not know who He-who-must-not-be-named is but he is the most powerful dark wizard in existence. And he is currently in power."

" The flaw I see is" Cyrus closed the book at walked across to a shelf and began to examine the books" that I'm not a wizard."

"but you have potential." Remus sighed."I'll give you time to consider. How about you come by tomorrow with your answer?"

"All right. I'll be going than" Cyrus went to the door and left. On his way back to his house, he considered the offer. He had been in several wars before and all of them took something away from him. But his first intention was to confront Bellatrix Lestrange when he got back, providing she was awake.

 **Author's Note** : another chapter done. Will try to get more done tomorrow if possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. But I do own Cyrus Henderson.**

 **Chapter 3  
**  
Bellatrix woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was extremely dizzy and struggled to get up. Once she was up, she began to look around the room. Half the stuff she didn't even know what it was. There was a pile of scrap metal in one corner, a shelf full of books in another, and a table with an open book,mortar and pestle on it.

She slowly walked to the table, still very dizzy and nearly crashed into the pile of metal. Once there, she began to examine what was on the table for any clues to where she was. At first, she presumed she was in a wizard's house due to the book having magical content in it. But when she looked at the pictures above, she got a big fright. The picture showed two men, one muscular and bald, while the other was the muggle she had run into earlier on. She got really frightened by this. The muggle who  
had survived two Avada Kedavra curses she sent at him. The muggle that wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. And she was in his house.

She saw another picture near the first, which featured the two men from the other, but next to them was a woman with reddish hair, and two other men with black hair and beards that both looked identical. Everyone in the picture was smiling. Bellatrix recognized the muggle right away, and she even felt attracted to him. Cyrus was way younger in the photo. He still had the same hat but he didn't have a glove on his right hand. His outfit was the same but without the cloak. The one thing that hadn't changed was his left peg leg. He had the same cane in his left hand as he did when Bellatrix met him. The only difference was that the leg was more obvious and from the looks of it he had just lost it, due to the fact that there was a faint expression of pain which, while almost invisible, Bellatrix recognized it instantly.

"ah you're awake!" A voice said.

Bellatrix jumped. She looked at the stairs to find Cyrus Henderson standing there. She grasped for her wand but it wasn't there. Cyrus smiled.

"you didn't seriously think I would leave you armed. Nah I took your wand away almost instantly."

"who are you?! And why did you bring me here!?" Bellatrix backed away,watching Cyrus.

"Cyrus Henderson. Ex-adventurer, pioneer, and swordsman. I brought you here because I wasn't going to let you die." He sighed" sometimes my good nature gets the best of me. But...my question to you is who are you? I already know your name but I don't know your occupation."

"I've already told you. I'm a servant to the Dark Lord."

"that's not an occupation." Cyrus moved closer to Bellatrix,who backed away again.

"yes it is!" Bellatrix did not want to outrage the muggle but she still didn't want to be humiliated.

"no it isn't. Being a servant means that you're the Dark Lord's slave. It is not an occupation but more like forced labor"

Bellatrix wanted to argue and defend the Dark Lord, but the more she thought about it the more she realized he was right. She was forced to do her master's bidding, had close to no freedom to do what she want she wanted to do, and was bound for life to being in his service. She walked over to look at the pictures on the wall again, in particular, the one with the five people in it. She had never seen nor been as happy as them ever before.

"Ah you're looking at the picture of the old gang" Cyrus approached Bellatrix from behind to see the picture for himself. "those were both fun and dark times. We had just won a war against a fleet commanded by the cruelest man alive. I killed him at the end but I didn't completely go unscathed."

Bellatrix knew he was talking about the loss of his leg. For the first time in her life she felt very sorry for him. She didn't know why she had this change of heart all of a sudden but she oddly enough didn't mind it.

"those two over there" he pointed to the two identical bearded men. "Both twins. Titus and Oswald Ragnorok. Titus betrayed and killed his brother and attempted to kill the rest of us but obviously failed. Though again I wasn't left unscathed" he looked at his gloved hand and sighed. "he is still alive. Though he's probably like 70 now. He was the oldest of the group. And the cruelest"

Bellatrix felt a tear go down her cheek. This reminded her of that night at the Department of Mysteries, when she killed her own cousin. She never really thought about it nor regretted it until now.

"Nadine Solas" Cyrus pointed to the woman in the picture. "she was the youngest of us all. She was nearly twenty years younger than me when this was taken. She retired before we split up after Titus's betrayal. Same for Gus Wickson" he pointed at the bald and muscular man in the photo." He at least started his own business"

Cyrus saw several tears go down Bellatrix's cheek. This proved that she did have a heart and wasn't entirely a cruel person. He pondered what to do with her. The best solution was just to let her go. Hopefully she would have learned her lesson.

"well go on." Cyrus said. Bellatrix looked at him in confusion." You're free to go. You can leave the house."

Bellatrix was so confused by this. She thought she would die at hands of this muggle but apparently he was letting her go and she wouldn't miss this opportunity. She went up the stairs and out the door. Cyrus followed her. He looked out the window to see her running down the stairs and into the forest.

"she's gone" he said.

"do you think she changed after hearing your stories?" Remus Lupin emerged from the upper staircase and down to Cyrus.

"One can only hope."

"well if she does, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have a big problem on his hands ,since she just might give us all the information we need." Remus walked up to Cyrus and looked out the window."I have no doubts that she will. From what I saw, she fell in love with you."

"She's not my type. Evil women are definitely not on my list."

"if this works she won't be evil anymore." Remus than looked at his watch and said "we should start following her now. Are you sure you placed that muggle thing on her?"

"The tracker? Yeah I did." Cyrus pulled out a GPS tracking device and said" she didn't get that far. According to this she is just crossing the river. Come on. Let's go."

Cyrus and Remus followed Bellatrix(from a distance) to a small castle-like structure. It was falling apart and looked very unstable. But apparently that's where Bellatrix had gone. They went right up to it and opened the door. It wasn't heavily guarded.

"Where are these Death Eaters? You said it would be full of them"Cyrus limped over to a small hole in the wall and looked through it.

"there must be an underground room or something. A dungeon." Remus was right. There was a staircase going down into the ground underneath. He pulled out something that looked like an ear on a string." Extendable Ears. An invention of the Weasley twins."

"no idea what that means but I'll take your word for it."

Remus dangled the extendable ear down the staircase and to the area below. Instantly they heard Bellatrix's voice.

"my lord. Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the storm and my wand broke." Bellatrix was trembling as she said these words.

"it's all right Bellatrix" said a harsh,yet smooth voice to Bellatrix."but lateness must be punished. _Crucio!_ "

Bellatrix let out a loud scream and fell to the floor. She kept screaming for a few seconds before it stopped.

"now that that's done I have surprise for you. Since you enjoy torturing muggles, there is one in the cells waiting for you. As for me, I got special business to attend to." Remus immediately pulled up the extendable ear and pocketed it. He beckoned Cyrus to hide behind a wall and Cyrus did so. But no one came up.

"Something is not right" said Remus."You-Know-Who should have come up by now."

"having a tracker on Bellatrix has it's perks. The tracker has a microphone on it. So we should be able to hear what she says or anyone around her. Come on. Let's go outside next to the door." He led Remus outside where they stood next to the door behind a tree. As soon as they were out, Cyrus turned on the microphone through the GPS tracker. They instantly heard Bellatrix's footsteps.

Bellatrix was walking to the cells of the dungeon carrying a wand that The Dark Lord had given her which was most likely Wormtail's, she thought. She didn't what to hurt the muggle but she would have no choice. However upon arriving at the cells she got a huge shock. The muggle was the older version of the muggle she saw in Cyrus's picture, who's name was Titus Ragnorok. And he was in the Dark Lord's hold...

 **Author's note:** another chapter done. Please tell be what you think and your suspicions.


End file.
